The invention is in the field of soap bar fabrication. More particularly it concerns the fabrication of soap bars from pieces of soap. The prior art includes apparatus for fabricating soap bars by pressing soap pieces. Most prior art apparatus is of industrial type and not particularly suited for home use (see, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,094,758, issued June 25, 1963 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,647, issued July 17, 1973). Although one home-type soap press is marketed by Stratford House, P.O. Box 591, Stratford, Connecticut 06497.